lebuddiesfandomcom-20200215-history
Bran Torsson
Bran Torsson is a primary member of the Tor Clan and a direct descendant of Tor Hammerhand. He has aided The Party in battle on multiple occasions and is known for his impressive strength, often being called the MVP of the team. Bran is skeptical of magic and harbors a dislike magic users, particularly elves and their kin, as weak compared to those who use physical strength. Despite this, Bran has also recognized the importance of magic and does not outright discourage its use like Question Mark does. =Appearances= War in Harkenwold Bran's initial encounters with the Bloodreavers were marked with betrayal. His cousin, Hergar Torsson, betrayed the family and let the Bloodreavers into the castle, hoping to gain the favor of Rob Boss. Bran managed to escape the Fall of Tor's Hold with his siblings Rook Torsson and Ella Torsson, as well as a group of Tor Clansmen that included Reginald and Archibald. The escapees took up camp in Albridge, yet Bran was met with another betrayal. Rupert Varc, a former townsman, had joined the Bloodreavers and now led a force to capture the town. These betrayals led to Bran hating the Bloodreavers even more. When the Harkenwold Militia and The Party arrived at Albridge, Bran and his soldiers had already repulsed two attacks on the Bridge of Albridge. Bran, however, speculates that Rupert Varc is preparing a stronger third push and they may not be able to stop it without the Militia's aid. During the ensuing Battle of Albridge, Bran fought alongside The Party directly and earned their respect on account of his combat prowess. Bran stayed in Albridge planning the attack on Tor's Hold with John Stockmer for the next couple of days. During this time he expressed his dislike of magic, mostly directed at Lorel Faetouched. When the army departed to retake Tor's Hold Bran joined them and once again led the Tor Clansmen in the Siege of Tor's Hold. While The Party infiltrated the Hold's front gate, Bran launched an attack to try and scale the side wall. The two parties then met up on the battlements. Bran would go on to aid The Party in the battle with Chief Larkk in the tower. Bran was later seen celebrating the victory in Tor's Hold by drinking a lot of mead with Reginald. Meeting in Fallcrest While camped near Fallcrest, The Party encountered Bran again. He was traveling alongside Reginald and Bellouk Krand en route to the city. Upon seeing the Party, Bran welcomed them warmly. He explained that upon hearing of the Fallcrest Army's upcoming campaign again the Bloodreavers, John Stockmer has decided to send some of his forces north to help out. Bran volunteered as part of an advance guard to take Bellouk to Fallcrest, as the newly-crowned "Emperor"'s son might prove useful. Bran offered to buy The Party drinks in Fallcrest, but they politely declined (mostly due to most of the Party having just been kicked out of Fallcrest). Upon returning to the city, Bran was seen socializing with Gillbob the Tinkerer as they were apparently long time friends. Aisu was invited to drink and eat alongside Bran and many other figures gathering for the upcoming campaign, though the rest of the Party did not attend due to Dragonslayers guarding the alcohol reserves. Battle of Saruum Khel Bran was one of few privy to Lady Clodese's plan to send The Party into Sarrum Khel to eliminate the New Empire High Command. He had brought Bellouk before her to discuss using Bellouk's secret side tunnel to gain access to the keep. Bran disappointingly could not join the Party on the infiltration, as he had other duties to attend to. During the battle, Bran led the Tor Clan present in combat. He also boarded the Airship, which had been repaired by Gillbob and Velbard the Wizard. After the Airship picked up the Party and transported them to the peak of the mountain, Bran disembarked with Reginald. He, Reginald, and Captain Falchion held back the New Empire reinforcements as The Party went after Emperor Krand. When the battle was won, Bran headed up to the summit to tell the Party. On the trip down he explained that many Bloodreavers had escaped out back passageways when the Emperor was killed. =Relationship with Tor Family= Rook Torsson Bran's brother. Not much is known about him. Ella Torsson Bran's sister. Not much is known about her. Hammond Torsson Bran's uncle and current Steward of Tor's Hold. The two have a friendly relationship and are known to spar quite often to settle the dispute over which one is stronger. Hergar Torsson Bran's cousin. Though Bran and Hergar did not seem to have the best relationship before the war, it greatly soured when Hergar betrayed the Clan to the Bloodreavers. Bran particularly seemed to dislike Hergar because Hergar sought dark magic to aid him. Bran later expressed his regret in not being able to defeat Hergar himself. Rose Torsson Bran's niece. Not much on their relationship is known, but Bran seems to hold her in good regard. Reginald Bran's distant nephew and the twin brother of Archibald. Bran and Reginald are quite close and they are often seen together, especially on the field of battle. Archibald Bran's distant nephew and twin brother of Reginald. Not much is known about Bran's relationship with Archibald before his death. Tor Hammerhand Bran's deceased great-great-grandfather, founder of the Tor Clan and builder of Tor's Hold. Bran holds Tor in very high regard and particularly praises his forefather's legendary strength. =Trivia= *Bran Torsson's theme is "Battle For Camelot" by Tartalo Music. *Bran Torsson is one of a few characters, including John Stockmer and Old Kellar, who came directly from the D&D 4e Starter Kit, although he was greatly changed in the adaptation to A Heart of Sorrowful Power. *Despite being a dwarf, Bran Torsson's character sheet is actually based on a human guard. Category:NPC Category:Tor Clan Member Category:Good Alignment Category:Temporary Party Member